Same Yet Different
by jazzzz
Summary: Kahoko and Len stayed back for violin practice to find themselves blanketed by snow with no way out! What to do... in a locked room with only the two, what is it that stops them from leaving? and who finds out?
1. Stuck in the Storm

I'm not normally a claustrophobic person, but in this locked place I think I'm becoming one.

It doesn't help that Hino Kahoko is stuck in here with me.

Somehow, there was a huge snowstorm that has blocked Hino or myself from getting out. If you look at the windows, all you see is piles of snow. It's piled over our heads – we're blanketed by it.

I looked at Kahoko, holding herself and trying to keep warm. My eyes soften as I remember the time where she stayed with me while I was burning up, and I walk over to her.

She looks up at me.

"Are you cold?"

She shakes her head.

"I'm alright, Tsukimori-kun."

I looked at her. She didn't look alright to me. I sat down beside her.

She gasped.

"Tsu.. tsu.. tsukimori-kun?"

"Give me your hand."

She blinked, but gave it to me. I held it lightly, like I somehow did while I was asleep on Kahoko's shoulder.

She didn't gasp this time, but she seemed extremely alert.

As we held hands, it felt like a bond that we didn't have before was between us. We were here – together – blanketed by the snow with only each other to support.

And I was worried for her.

I think she noticed that, that's why she said that she was alright.

Over time, I managed to fall asleep – and so did she.

Resting in her warmth, the peace that fell over me amazed me.

I felt like I was at home.

|~-~|

During the night, I could hear her. She sounded like she was crying.

I lifted her head up to see. She was. There were tears on her face.

"Please, don't cry. We'll be out of here soon."

She nodded, but not with a lot of enthusiasm.

I let go of her hand, and embraced her.

"Will this make you feel better?"

I could hear her near-silent gasp. And a whisper in my ear.

"Yes."

|~-~|

When we woke up, the snow had begun to melt. It wasn't as high as before – it was only around neck height. However, that still meant that it was too high for either Hino or myself to get out.

She wasn't embracing me anymore, but she was still holding my hand.

We looked at each other.

"Tsukimori-kun... I... I never thought that this might happen if we stayed too late"

I looked at her anxious face. When I realised how close our faces were, I was shocked. I didn't realise how close we were until now.

I looked away from her eyes. Her face was too close for my liking, and it was getting uncomfortable.

"At least we had some food. Hopefully this snow will melt."

It felt like we had swapped roles. Kahoko was now apologizing for everything, and I was the one cheering her up. It was an odd feeling. Being optimistic didn't seem too bad. I don't know if I could do it forever, though. It seemed like there was a lot of willpower involved.

The day before, Kahoko had rung her parents and I rung mine, to tell them that we were stuck in the snowstorm in a room. Both said that they would come and rescue us as soon as they could.

I hope I can rely on that.

As I dared to look at Kahoko again, last night's events came back to me. How I was holding her. And how, I noticed, that she was soft, that she smelled nice, and that our hearts were beating so fast I didn't know which was faster.

I looked away again. _This isn't like you_, I scolded myself.

I thought about it carefully. _This wasn't like either of us at all_.


	2. Go Out

Kahoko looks at the window. Not a lot peers out, but she can see some light. _It must be the sun_, she thought_, maybe we'll be out of here soon._

Although, she didn't know if she wanted to be out at all. Tsukimori-kun had actually cared for her during the time they were stuck here, and she liked it a lot.

She looked at him, looking thoughtfully out of the window.

She put her arms around herself. She was still cold.

"I..."

All of a sudden it went pitch black. All she could hear was Tsukimori-kun's voice going: "Hino! Wake up!"

|~-~|

When I woke up again, it was pitch black. I could hear breathing next to me.

I tried to see who it was, and instead felt his hand. It was cold.

Instantly, I knew who was the one next to me breathing away. It was Tsukimori-kun.

I was wide awake, listening to his breathing. He seemed to be alright.

I felt my face burn up as I recall what had happened hours ago. I seem to have fainted or something, and Tsukimori-kun was calling my name repeatedly.

I put my hand on his hand, and held it. All of a sudden he turned around and murmured...

"Hino... don't leave me..."

And his arms came around me and I was back onto the floor again, with him holding me.

I couldn't gasp, I was so surprised. I was completely breathless as I could feel Tsukimori-kun's breath on my neck, his arms tight around me, his hands holding mine...

All of my senses were filled with Tsukimori-kun.

My heart sped up. I tried to calm my heart down, but with Tsukimori-kun so close to me, I couldn't do it. Especially when his embrace felt warm... and loving.

I surrendered myself to him and fell asleep again.

|~-~|

Waking up, the sun was shining bright into my eyes. I looked, and saw that my arms were around Kahoko. Her hands were on mine, and her hair nearly in my face.

I could smell her hair. That strawberries flavour... it smelled beautiful. Just like she is.

The warmth that I felt radiating from her... threatened to overwhelm me. For someone like me who is naturally cold, I felt myself getting warmer.

Until I heard something.

I turned around, and was shocked to see Nami Amo.

"I can't believe it! I caught you two in THE ACT!"

Kahoko yawned and looked up. She blinked at Amo, and then became shocked.

"What are you doing here? With that camera, too..."

Tsukimori-kun pointed at Amo's camera.

"What will it cost to not have that picture in the open?"

Amo's eyes glittered.

"Well, I'm not one for money... although, there is one thing."

Kahoko and Len looked at Amo with wide eyes.

"You two should date! Then, this photo will be laid to rest"

Kahoko and Len looked at each other, and back in Amo.

Behind the door, Nao and Mio giggled.

"They're so cute"

"Mm-hmm – they really should go out"

_It was the start of something 'Same yet Different'._


	3. The Date

Tsukimori-kun actually took Amou-san's words for granted, and in fact asked me if I was free to do some stuff on Sunday.

I accepted...

And now, sitting at my desk on Saturday night, I'm wondering whether that's such a good idea. I blush remembering the recent series of events that had occurred...

Staying late on Thursday to practice, we had never realised the snow was falling until it was too late. Stuck inside, he comforted me as I worried about all the friends, family, and all sorts of other things that I would be missing. It made me realise how much I took for granted life.

And made me look at Tsukimori-kun in a new light.

I guess that's why I accepted. I hoped... that maybe, he'd be able to hold me the same way he did on Thursday night... when his embrace took my breath away...

All of a sudden I hear a knock at my door.

"Kahoko, it's time to get to bed!"

I sighed. I guess I would have to think about this another day.

|~-~|

I woke up, and realised what today was.

It was the day I had foolishly told Hino that I would be going on a "date" with her.

I shudder as I think about it. It sounds like the scariest thing in the world.

But... if it gets that photo out of that reporter's hands, I have no problems.

I don't even know what happened to me during the time I was with Hino in that room. I actually went and held her. I didn't ever want to let her go.

The person that had come out then scared me.

Although... when I think about it, I'm actually looking forward to today. I want to... have fun with her. I want her to know everything about ... gee, what am I thinking? I don't need someone by my side like her.

I think I am finally beginning to doubt what I thought was real, and what I thought was fake. I think I'm finally breaking apart the world that I used to live in.

I guess I'll be able to know better when the time comes.

|~-~|

I met him at the station. I came early, just in case he was there waiting for me already.

Thankfully, he wasn't.

I was able to relax my nerves a short while... until he appeared.

Wearing a simple pair of jeans and a polo shirt.

I was in shock seeing him wear something so... so... uncomplicated. It wasn't formal – it was very casual. But, he looked a little uncomfortable in it.

I giggled. He looked and saw me giggling.

Oh dear.

|~-~|

I heard laughter as I was walking towards the station. I looked up, and I saw it was Kahoko. Trying her hardest not to laugh, and failing.

I tried not to cringe. I should get used to being laughed at, it's a part of life. As long as she doesn't think bad of me, I'm alright with it...

I walked up to her as casually as I could.

"Are you ready to go?"

|~-~|

As soon as he asked me, I blushed.

I didn't know why, but I think I finally realised what was happening...

Eventually, I managed to stammer a "yes" out.

We headed towards the station together, and boarded the next train available.

|~-~|

Eventually, we got off the train. Around us, people were bustling about.

Nearly, supposedly, there was a theme park that Tsukimori-kun had heard of. He had suggested that we should go there for the day.

Whenever I think theme parks, I get reminded of the last time I was there... with Tsuchiura-kun and his ex-girlfriend...

As I walked into the gates, I saw the ferris wheel loom in the distance. I had heard about what could happen on ferris wheels when the two people on the carriage are interested in each other. However, as I looked at Tsukimori-kun, I reckon I could handle that today.

We waited patiently, talking only a little, as we went to buy tickets. The queue wasn't too bad, which I was amazed with. It was a Sunday!

All of a sudden, our eyes met. Embarrassed, I looked away.

And slowly, looked back at him again.

He was turned away from me too, his expression hidden. I pointed out about the queue.

"Hey, we're going to be buying our tickets next."

He looked at me, and smiled.

"Yeah."

|~-~|

Waiting in line, seeing our eyes meet – I wanted to blush so badly... but I didn't want her to see it either. So I just turned my head, and pretended not to notice her.

It was so hard, though...

I was glad when she said that we were going to be buying tickets. She didn't say 'you and me'. She said 'we'. It made me feel... happy. Just a little bit.

"I'll buy our tickets"

As I said that, she smiled at me. And said something else.

"As long as you let me pay you back."

I smile, hoping that she is thinking exactly the same thing as I'm thinking.

|~-~|

We've done all sorts of things. The haunted house, merry-go-round, the little shooting games...

I look at Tsukimori-kun, who looks back at me. I smile.

"Shall we go for some food?"

He nods.

I look back, towards the ferris wheel. I'm looking forward to it.

Then, shortly, I look back at him. And we head off to find some lunch.

|~-~|

She's looking at something. I don't know what it is.

Although, the only thing I see when I look in her direction is an old ferris wheel. I wonder if that's what she was looking at.

We managed to find a nice lunch area, where we are seated opposite each other. She's smiling and talking whilst eating her food. I keep telling her that she shouldn't be talking and eating at the same time, but she doesn't seem to care.

How un-lady-like of her.

Then again, she isn't that lady-like either.

|~-~|

_I'm smiling in delight seeing the two of them together. Eating lunch, too. _

_I really want to take photos of this so bad... but I shouldn't..._

My many wants threaten to overcome me. I'm happy that Tsukimori has actually taken my words to heart, and that something looks like it'll be happening.

Although, of course, I'm having to do this kind of stuff in secret. Spying on them.

_It's just to make sure, isn't it?_

I smile. It could be more than that.

After all, I'm Amou Nami, one of Seisou's best reporters!

|~-~|

After lunch, I grabbed Tsukimori-kun's sleeve to lead him towards the ferris wheel. He was surprised at first, however he didn't tell me not to do it or anything.

Eventually, after walking, we finally got there. I looked towards the ferris wheel, and was amazed to see a huge queue.

"The ferris wheel? It's oddly popular.."

I looked at Tsukimori-kun in time to hear him say that. I was not surprised - I thought many couples would love the ferris wheel.

"I still want to go"

I kept my fingers on his sleeve and he obediently followed me to the queue. His eyes were raised in the most peculiar expression.

"I'll explain it to you when we get on."

I whispered it to him, and he blushed. I felt myself blushing as well, wondering where this sudden confidence had come from.

|~-~|

Some random girl with a camera had run up to me before. Asking me, if I see a particular couple, consisting of one blue-haired guy and one red-haired girl, would I be able to let them get on the ferris wheel early?

I was amused, and so I said that I would.

Yet, now, seeing them standing in the queue, I wonder what that girl was doing.

I guess she's worried for her friend, that red-haired girl.

But, no worries, she looks like she's doing well.

I guess now though, I should keep my side of the bargain.

"Miss! Mister!"

They both looked towards me.

"You two are the lucky couple of the day who get to pass the ferris wheel queue and get on first!"

|~-~|

Lucky couple of the day? I looked at Tsukimori-kun. He shrugged.

"I guess if that's so, then let's go. We don't have that much time left."

I nodded. I did know that there wasn't much time left.

Tsukimori-kun and I walked up towards the attendant, who smiled at us.

"There must be people happy when they see you two... you two fit each other so well."

The attendant's words made me blush. Then he ushered both of us into one of the carriages, closed the door, and off we went.

|~-~|

I'm surprised about what happened with the ferris wheel attendant. How somehow we got chosen to pass the whole queue.

As I look at Hino, who has a thoughtful gaze out the window, I wonder if she did something. She seemed to have noticed me staring at her, and looks back at me.

"What is it, Tsukimori-kun?"

I shake my head.

"It's nothing much..."

_I just don't want this to end so soon._

|~-~|

I know I said I would make some kind of bold move on him... but now I'm here... I just can't do it! I'm so frustrated at myself!

I'm hoping that he doesn't notice my frustration as I try to focus on the small things I see out of the carriage.

All of a sudden, the ferris wheel stops. Everything is thrown into darkness.

|~-~|

"Who had cut off the power to the ferris wheel?"

"What about all the people trapped on it?"

"I never heard of this ride having problems, so why now?"

All of these questions, and more, I heard. I heard them loud and clear. But, out of the corner of my eye, I thought that I saw someone wink at me.

Maybe it was that girl who wanted me to get that pair up to the front of the queue.

I shake my head. I must be thinking funny.

|~-~|

Nami smiles at her handiwork.

"Yes, it's a success!"

He had never noticed a thing. As she went up and told him, and while he listened to her, she had silently taken away the key for the wheel. She knew that without the key, it would work for about 15 minutes. That was, she knew, enough time for Tsukimori and Hino-san to get to the top of the wheel.

_Hino-san, he's all yours!_

|~-~|

I gulped as I realised the situation we were in. It was the same as it was a few days ago. Just the two of us, together. In another place, away from where others could reach us.

_Just what was that person up there thinking???_

"Are you... scared again?"

I widened my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see them. I placed my hand on the window.

I'll play at this game a bit longer.

"Y-yes..."

I could hear him sigh. He reached out his hand and held mine.

For the first time, I was no longer shocked. It was as if... as if I had gotten used to it. Tsukimori-kun's cold hand holding my warm one... both of us getting warmer in the process...

All of a sudden, the ferris wheel lurched. I could feel myself falling towards Tsukimori-kun as the wind buffered the carriage.

"Aah!"

_Would there be a better moment than this?_

|~-~|

When I felt the carriage tip over, I was ready for Hino to suddenly fall over onto me. As soon as I had caught her body with my hands, I felt myself relax.

It was odd. Like... like... I never wanted to let go of her.

That... it was what happened last time, too. Holding her unconsciously for such a long time... was that... was that my desire? To feel Hino close to me?

I felt my heart beating so fast, I nearly was out of breath. I could feel her breath on my neck... it made me shiver... and hope...

As I felt her breath move from my neck to my face, I had an odd feeling. _Did she... want to..._

But, before I could finish that question myself, it was already answered.

|~-~|

It really was the opportunity I'd been waiting for. In the dark, I managed to find his lips... and finally, finally...

I kissed him.

After my recent adventure with Tsukimori-kun, I knew that I wanted him to know... what I really felt. I knew... that there might be a chance he wouldn't like it. In fact, I thought he would've pushed me away.

But... our lips stayed locked together. I could feel his desperation, and I'm sure he could feel mine. The two of us were in a world of our own...

Holding each other tightly and kissing them... never wanting to let them go...

I had never thought I would have a feeling like this. With Tsukimori-kun, too.

As his hand went towards cupping my chin, I wanted to cry out. If it was only for a short time, then please... please...

"Your ride is now –"

My eyes opened up wide to see the attendant blinking his eyes at the pair of us. I looked to see Tsukimori-kun looking back at me with an expression I'd never seen him have before.

An expression that reminded me of a wild animal who only follows his primal instincts.

I detached myself from Tsukimori-kun and hopped out of the carriage. Tsukimori-kun, who suddenly became composed again, did the same, shortly after me.

I shot a look to the attendant who tried to look as composed as he could.

_What happened in there... no one must know about._

|~-~|

My heart still couldn't stop beating. After that... happened, I felt like I was going nuts. Just being close to her... I felt like these instincts I had never known existed wanted to force me to do things...

I wanted to hold her again, and kiss her. I wanted to do all sorts of things with her, things that I would normally cringe of.

This new me excited and scared me at the same time.

|~-~|

"Tsukimori-kun..."

He looked at me as I called his name.

"Was that... what happened before... can I believe... it will happen again?"

I hesitated so much. I wanted to know, at the same time that I didn't. If I was going to be rejected... the sooner the better, isn't it?

I could hear him draw a long breath, and exhale it.

"Kahoko..."

I gasped as he called me by my first name. _Could I dare to dream..?_

As his hand reached towards my chin and cupped it, I knew then that it was no longer a dream. Our faces went closer to each other, and once more, we kissed.

In the open, I could feel the wind blowing my hair behind me. I wanted to cry in happiness.

_We would still be close to each other, but now we'll be together... for a long time._

|~-~|

I couldn't fight my impulses any longer, and surrendered to them. To her.

I knew now, that I never wanted this night to end. Ever.

_I just want us to be like this... forever..._


	4. SEQUEL: I Missed You

I look at the only picture that I have of Len and myself. We're smiling in the picture, holding hands. It was a sunny day when we were out together, laughing, smiling, and enjoying being with each other.

I look away from it. I can't stand to look at a picture that gives me so much pain. It's so much that I don't know if I can bear it any longer.

_I miss you, Len. Why did you have to go for so long? Why haven't you contacted me? Don't I mean anything to you?_

Every single day, I look at the letter you left with me when I came to say my goodbyes. The heartfelt words that you express on that single piece of paper don't mean anything to me anymore. The sayings that you used to whisper to me in my ears, the way your cold hands would touch me and I'd feel an electric current going from my head to my toes.

It's not the same anymore. I'm not the same Kahoko Hino you left back here, five years ago. Things have changed.

Although, today may be different. That's what Misa Hamai tells me as she comes over to my house casually and picks me up.

The driver, instructed by Misa-san, drives to some destination. I can't recognise a single thing until the driver comes to a stop.

It's Tokyo Airport.

The place where I said my goodbyes to Len Tsukimori. I slowly get out of the car, and see a familiar blue-haired figure coming towards me.

I was frozen. Should I cry, or should I laugh? Should I run to him and be giddy, or should I stay away from him? The possibilities were endless. I didn't know what I should do. What I could do.

As he approached me, I could see that he had aged. I wasn't expecting any less. Although, he was still the same Len. Everything about him looked the same.

The first thing he did when he approached me was hug me tightly.

"I missed you, Kahoko"

My mean personality crumbled as soon as I heard those words. In Len's embraced, I cried.

"I missed you too, Len"

All the good moments we had shared before he left all came rushing back to me. The time that we had spent together, stuck in that room, or on the ferris wheel when the lights went off...

When my tears subsided, I wanted to hold onto Len forever. But eventually, Len and I let go of each other. I graciously stepped back and let Misa-san have some time with her son.

"Let's go home first, we'll die in this cold!"

Misa-san's exclamation surprised me. I hadn't noticed it was cold, and when I looked at Len, he was equally confused. We looked around and suddenly I saw snow coming down.

My eyes were wide. I looked at Len, who smiled at me.

"I finally feel like I'm back. Let's go home."

I nod, and we both head into the car. Misa-san gets into the front seat with the driver, who's already loaded Len's bags into the boot.

We then drive off back home. Len falls asleep immediately on my shoulder, and for the first time, I'm not tense anymore. My hand finds his hand, and clasps it. Soon enough, I fall asleep as well. With a smile on my face.

|~-~|

When the driver reached the Tsukimori mansion, he stopped at the front of the doors to let us get off. I gently poked Len, who woke up immediately. We eventually went out of the cake and were into the warmth of the mansion. Although, I did notice he never once let go of my hand.

As soon as we passed the entrance hall, he turned around to look at me. I paused, wondering what was going to happen. He let go of my hand.

"I've had a good time in Vienna. I've learnt a lot, played a lot, and gotten a lot better."

I roll my eyes. Trust Len to still be a lot more into his violin than into me.

"I still... haven't been able to play Ave Maria, though."

My thinking is paused as I look up at him. He looks at me with a slightly saddened face.

"I can't do it without you..."

My heart starts beating crazily when he said that. My eyes search his face – _does he really mean it? Can he really not do it without me? _– and he looks at me with tender eyes that I had never seen him with before.

I was frozen. _In those five years he was away from me, he started showing tender eyes? Who did he show them to?_ Instead of being happy that I was needed, I felt mad. _Who else did he show those eyes of his to?_

I then said coldly to him.

"I'm sure there are a lot more people of the female variety who'd be willing to do it with you."

My cold tone, I could see, shocked Len. I wanted to fall into a hole, I felt so bad – but I couldn't keep the sadness and anger that was within me for the past 5 years.

I turned my back on him.

"Please don't address me in such an affectionate tone again, Tsukimori-san. You left me alone for 5 years and never once looked back, so why should I?"

I walked out of the Tsukimori mansion and went home.

_It's not the same... anymore._

|~-~|

My eyes widen at the scene I see in front of me. Len and Kahoko, fighting? Len's bewildered face as Kahoko says something... I can't hear what it is, but I really want to.

I wonder if she actually said something to Len about how she kept waiting for him, and he never seemed to meet her expectations.

As she storms out of the mansion, I look at Len. He looks like he's crumpled. His hand is reached out to grab her, but at the same time he stops himself.

I walk up to him and tut.

"What have you done now, Len?"

His dejected face had a look of _I don't know_. I was amused. I didn't expect something like this to happen, at least not as soon as Len came home.

I guess Kahoko had had enough of waiting for Len.

"You know... why didn't you contact her these past 5 years? The poor girl's been waiting for you for that long..."

Len put a hand through his hair and sighed.

"There was never a right time..."

I sighed back.

"Baka Len... you should go."

Len looks at me, confused. I don't laugh. I'm really quite serious when I want to be.

"Go after her and explain yourself, Len Tsukimori. You won't be allowed back here until she's here with you!"

Len's eyes widen. He then calms down and looks at me with a tender expression on his face.

My breath was caught in my throat.

"Since when... did you have that expression?"

His puzzled face mirrors my own. _Since when did Len have such tender eyes? What happened in Vienna that he came back with such an expression?_

I think to myself. _Maybe Kahoko was shocked by this too, and overreacted. Just like I did._

"What expression?"

"An expression like you're looking at someone like they're really precious to you. A tender expression."

His eyes widen.

_Maybe Kahoko saw that expression and wondered – did he ever show that expression to someone else? – and thought that maybe she wasn't that special to him anymore. She did walk out of here looking quite hurt..._

|~-~|

I cried as soon as my legs faltered and I slumped to the ground. I couldn't believe my rash behaviour to Len before... I even scornfully called him Tsukimori-san without the least bit of respect!!! I put my head in my hands.

All of a sudden, I feel someone touch my shoulder.

"Eh?"

I look around, and through my tears, I make out a tall broad guy with green hair. _Tsuchiura-kun?!_

"What are you doing here, Hino..."

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't trust myself to come up with a good lie enough – what would make him believe me...

"Your leg's been scraped..."

My tears pause as I look carefully at my leg. I wince, when I see the blood-red stain it's caused on the snow. I look to see Tsuchiura-kun carefully tending to my leg.

"Did you run too fast and slipped in the snow? Gee, Hino... you should take better care of yourself..."

I nod, but don't want to speak just yet. I still couldn't trust myself to come up with a good answer.

"Let's get you up..."

He carefully lifts me, and supports me as I gingerly stand on my legs.

We then walk in the direction towards my home.

|~-~|

I managed to hide myself just in time to see Kahoko slip and cry, and then get supported by Tsuchiura. That damn Tsuchiura – does he still have to butt in when it comes to her?! I know he likes her, but I thought he knew she was off-limits since she was... she was...

I pause before I finish that thought. She WAS mine, I realised. I look back at where she was before, and was amazed to see her and Tsuchiura walking away. I put my hand on my head and sighed. I needed a lot of composure to see her again, after that...

|~-~|

Coming across Hino like that, I was surprised. I had heard that Tsukimori would be coming back sometime soon... and so I had thought that she would be happy and over the moon.

To see her like this... frankly, it broke my heart. _What did that damn Tsukimori do to Hino to make her look like this? I'll never forgive him!_

When we got to her place, she hobbled in and smiled weakly at me.

"Arigatou ne, Tsuchiura-kun."

I wanted to ask her what was wrong. But would she tell me?

"You know, I've told you a long time before, but if you needed someone to talk to, I'm always here, k?"

She nodded weakly at me. She saw me off, before closing the door.

I knew that with her silence, whatever had happened between Tsukimori and her wasn't good. It definitely was not good.

|~-~|

I hobbled from the front door into my room, and then locked myself in. I fell onto the bed, and sighed heavily.

First it was my mouth, and now it's my leg. All of my body parts are slowly failing me. What would be next, I wondered.

I lay down on the bed and cried myself to sleep. _Things will be better tomorrow, Kahoko..._

_They always will be._

|~-~|

I had cautiously approached Kahoko's home after Tsuchiura had left in the other direction. Now, looking up, I couldn't see any lights on in the house. I thought about what I should do.

_She's probably locked herself in her room... so getting in through the front door... is not an option._

I looked around to check that nobody was looking at me, and opened the front gate so I could head in. Then, I started walking along the side of the house, trying to hear her voice.

I was alerted to sobbing. I could hear murmurs that sounded like her voice, just above me. I looked up, and I could see an open window.

I looked around to see if there was anything that could get me up there. I noticed a tree that had a large branch towards her window. I sighed to myself.

_The things I do for her..._

I then began to climb the tree.

|~-~|

I had hidden when I saw that blue-haired guy come along. He had even looked around too, before opening the front gate to Hino's house himself. Then, instead of knocking on the front door, he walked around the house!!!

I clenched and unclenched my fists repeatedly. _What is that baka up to this time..._

I then shake my head. It's not my business to know that. After all, I have a girlfriend now. Manami Mori. She had come up to me a few years ago, saying how much she loved my playing. She had confessed to me, saying that she had liked me from a while ago. At the time, I was just getting over Hino saying no... and I had agreed to go out with her.

After the first date, I began to take a real interest in her. I smile to myself. Manami's really nice, and I really do like her.

I then walk away, leaving Tsukimori to do whatever he felt to do.

_I'm not going to be able to boss you around anymore, Tsukimori. It's not the same, anymore._

|~-~|

I was exhausted as I was climbing the tree, but I knew that I wouldn't stop until I reached her. I was very close to her window, when I heard her say something.

"I wish I could take everything back..."

"Take what back?"

Her gasp was loud and clear, and I jumped from the branch through the window into her room.

|~-~|

"Len?"

When he came in, I was so surprised. I knew that there was a tree that went past my room's window... but I had never thought that Len would actually climb it...

I looked at him, breathing heavily. His clothes were dirtied – most likely from the tree climbing.

I slowly sit up from my bed, and look at him. He looks back at me. It's like he's afraid to walk the few steps that separate him and me. I hug myself and don't look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

I could hear his footsteps coming closer, and sucked in my breath when he cupped my chin.

"Kahoko, I'm going to prove it for once and for all... you're the only girl I ever want to love in my life."

And he kisses me passionately. All the tingles that I recall having 5 years ago come back to me, and my arms instantly wrap themselves around his neck. Like the time after that ferris wheel ride, 5 years ago, his desperation was clear to me. The fact that he wanted me to know... that I was the only one for him... was clear.

All of a sudden, all of the walls that I had put up ever since Len went away fell down. Every single one of them. As he held me tightly and kissed me, I could feel my resistance towards him ebbing away.

He went from my lips to my neck, and I cried. The feeling of ecstasy that was threatening to overwhelm me... _Len..._

He went from my neck to my ears, nibbling me softly. I moaned, I couldn't keep myself from denying that I loved every single bit of attention he gave me.

"I love you, Len..."

His nibbles suddenly subsided as I realised he was looking at me. He smiled at me and looked at me with tender eyes... those same tender eyes as I had seen before I ran away from him...

"You're the girl who showed me a brand new world, who opened me up to so many possibilities... and most of all, you're the only girl who'll get to see me like this..."

He held my hand and placed it against his cheek. His skin was so soft... I had decided that I should speak my mind, especially with Len. And so, I decided to be brave.

"Will you... stay here with me... tonight?"

|~-~|

I sucked my breath in as Kahoko asked me if I would stay the night with her. I observe all of her, her dazed eyes, to her slightly bruised lips, the flyaway yet distinctive red hair that I had come to associate with her...

"Yes"

After 5 years, I had finally come back to see the girl I truly loved. And even though there were other girls in Vienna and Europe all over me, I knew that none of them compared to the girl in front of me. I had learned a lot in Vienna. But most of all, as I look tenderly towards Kahoko, I had learned what the feeling of being truly lonely was like. It was a feeling that I never wanted to feel again.

_You warmed up my heart, Kahoko...you lit a flame... and so please... be my fire forevermore._

|~-~|

I was sitting at the kitchen table, staring up at the clock. I sighed, looking at the time that it was. I then decided to check my mobile.

There was a new message on it. My eyes widened as I saw it was a message from Len.

Everything's safe and sound. I'm staying with Kahoko tonight, so please don't expect me home.

I breathed a long sigh of relief. It may not be the same as it was five years ago... but at least, he's finally getting somewhere.

And, as a mother, I'm proud of him.


	5. SPECIAL: A Little Different

**Something's a little different... can you guess it? Answer's at the end.**

"I think she's gone too far with this."

I look at the beautiful girl besides me. She seems unsure, though.

"B-but... Len... everyone's really happy..."

So what everyone was happy? I want my life to be private!

I sighed.

"Are you happy some person decided to write a whole story dedicated to how we came to fall in love with each other?"

I back away as soon as that 'some person' came up to Kahoko and I. Apparently, that 'some person' has a name... that's really weird. It's apparently... Jazzzz_._ She looked at me.

"It just happens there have been a lot of people after both of your happinesses. Is that so wrong?"

I was taken aback for a bit. There were people wishing for MY happiness? I looked at Kahoko. She was smiling at me.

"You see? It's just to let people know that we're truly happy..."

She came over, stood behind me and put her arms around my neck.

"Len... isn't it okay?"

I looked to see Kahoko's hopeful face, and look back to see Jazzzz's face reflecting Kahoko's. I sighed.

"I guess it's okay..."

Jazzzz bowed politely, and left Kahoko and me alone.

|~-~|

Jazzzz sighed after the encounter with the duo. It was getting harder to stop Tsukimori-kun trying to find out the real reason for her writing...

She knew that the easiest person to win over would be Hino-san. And Hino-san would most definitely be able to win over Tsukimori-kun.

She laughed, thinking of how reluctant Tsukimori-kun was at the time.

All of a sudden, she saw violet. And gasped.

|~-~|

"Jazzzz", Azuma said, "Why wasn't I included in the story?"

I cringed. With him completely cornering me in the corridor, I had no way out. Unless I used my words well enough.

"You're not really in a good enough position with Hino-san to be a threat to Tsukimori-kun"

I could feel myself sweating as the seconds ticked by, and Azuma stared at me long and hard.

"Ever since Hino-san went off with that Tsukimori, I haven't had such a good time waster. And then you came into my life."

I sighed. I really hated this whole 'time waster' talk. I knew that Azuma wasn't as used to saying nice things, and that maybe I should pardon him... but really!

"Well, Jazzzz, please make sure I'm the next story you write. I love reading about myself, you know."

I nodded. Azuma wasn't that nice as his fangirls thought he was, let me make that clear. No, to me, Azuma is a complete self-centered, arrogant, threatening and overall bastard.

His slender figures touched the tips of my hair. I looked at him, wondering what I should expect. He leaned down, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Azuma?"

He went back to looking at me, and laughed.

"You'll get more if you write about me, _Jess_."

I shuddered. He was the only one who knew that particular secret. I didn't want him giving away my identity, at all.

But... getting more from Azuma Yunoki... would be something to look forward to. His hand, which was blocking my way out of the embarrassing position, went to touch my hand and hold it. It was a cold hand, one that I'd very much like to warm up.

"Azuma, you'll just have to wait and see."

He smiled at me.

"You really are the first person to understand me, and even try to say that kind of thing to me. I'd love to get to know you more."

He went off, leaving me alone in the corridor.

_You'd love to get to know me more, huh, Azuma? Well, we'll see who has their way, won't we?_

|~-~|

Ryoutarou Tsuchiura was walking in the corridor when he noticed the budding author.

"Jazzzz!"

She looked up, and smiled at me.

"Tsuchiura-kun."

I went to embrace her. She didn't complain, which I noted. Does that mean she's used to being hugged by all sorts of people?

"I want to thank you for introducing me to Manami, Jazzzz. We really get along well, and uhh... we're... going out."

She smiled.

"That's great, Tsuchiura-kun. You looked a little down recently so I asked Mori-san to check up on you."

I laughed.

"She did more than that. Anyways, I've got club. Talk to you soon."

He ran off towards the field for his soccer club. I laughed. _She definitely did more than that, Mori-san. I never expected less._

|~-~|

"Aha! I found you!"

I looked to see the figure of Nami Amou. One of the members of the Journalism club, we met through Kira. She's given me some very good 'goss' on Tsukimori-kun and Hino-san, as well as Tsuchiura-kun and Mana-chan.

I smile at her.

"Nami, what is it this time?"

She smiled widely and brought out a newspaper.

"Please read this!"

My eyes were raised as I could read the headline. Famous Author a local in Seisou. It was a story about me. I scanned through it quickly, before looking to Nami.

"You wrote this?"

She nodded.

I like Nami's writing style. It's very good. I reckon she would make a good journalist.

"You did well, Nami."

Her smile grew wide.

"Really?"

I nod, and was happy to see her jumping about in happiness. Ever since I came to gather data at Seisou, Nami has looked up to me a lot. I'd love to help her future career as I believe she has a lot of talent.

I handed her my business card.

"You know, Nami, I may not be around for a while. But, with this, you'll be able to contact me if you need any help."

She took the business card carefully with both hands, and cupped it.

"I will! Jazzzz, come back soon!"

I laughed.

"I'll see."

|~-~|

I bumped into Mori-san as I was just about to leave Seisou Gakuen. I only had a visitor's pass, so I was only around when I needed to be to gather data about my stories.

"Jazzzz! I was hoping to find you!"

I raised my eyes.

"How come?"

She grabbed my hands.

"I'm going out with Ryou and it's all thanks to you!"

I laughed.It was funny. I swear I heard this from the other half a very short while ago.

"It's no problems, really. You two do suit each other, Mori-san."

My eyes softened as she was babbling on and on about what happened during the time she was trying to tell him she liked him. Mori-san really loved to talk, that was for sure. I silently hoped Tsuchiura-kun would be alright with that.

"I thought I told you to call me Mana-chan... Jazzzz"

She let go of my hands, but still stood opposite me. I cringed. I had completely forgotten. I suddenly felt a buzz in my pocket.

"Aah, Mana-chan, I've got to rush off! I'll catch up with you soon, I promise. You should tell me what it's like with Tsuchiura-kun!"

She laughed, and nodded. As I ran the short distance towards the gate, I could see her waving at me.

_Man, it's going to be a lot of fun manipulating these people. Kira-san was good when he entrusted me to figure out ways to make Seisou Gakuen famous. I'm an author, after all._

**If you haven't noticed what's different by now, it's because ****I**** am in it!!! I was very torn between doing some kind of Q&A with the La Corda D'Oro characters, or something like this. **

**This, sadly, will most definitely be the last ever I will write for Same Yet Different. It's been an awesome journey, and making friends with those of you who reviewed it constantly – it's been a blast. Please look forward to more stories from me!**

**And one last thing – REVIEW!!! PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE!**


End file.
